Which one?
by RippledOcean
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru both love Haruhi. Kaoru knows Hikaru loves her but Hikaru has no clue about Kaoru until he tells him. They both battle for Haruhi's Heart with only one winner...Which one?
1. Dont leave me

''Hikaru?... Hikaru are you awake?''

''No Kaoru, I've just learnt how to talk while I'm asleep''

''So you can't sleep either?''

''Well I've been trying but all your fidgeting isn't helping. Its 3 in the morning''

''I'm sorry Hikaru, I can't sleep''

'Kaoru, take whatever is bothering you and throw it out of your mind for tonight'' Hikaru was half asleep and weren't really paying attention. Kaoru said nothing in reply and just hid under the covers attempting to sleep...

''KAORU! HIKARU! '' Tamaki yelled

''No just me, Kaoru is out cold''

''WHAT! NO! HOW ARE YOUR GUESTS GOING TO FEEL! ''

Hikaru shrugged and placed his twin on the sofa.

''Sorry I'm late guys'' Haruhi apologized ''hold on a second... where is Honey, Mori and Kyoya?''

''OH HARUHI IM SO GLAD YOUR HERE I WAS ALL ALONE THEN HIKARU TURNED UP AND NOW YOUR HERE! YAY! '' Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and hugged her ''my little girl''

''Get off me! – Hikaru why is Kaoru asleep?''

''Oh but why'' Tamaki said in the background before going into the corner to pout

''He was up all night as far as I know, He must have had something on his mind''

Hikaru and Haruhi both looked at Kaoru concerned, who was hanging off the sofa. Kaoru started to move and mumble in his sleep

''Haruhi...Hikaru...Don't...leave me all...all alone''

Hikaru and Haruhi looked up at each other, Hikaru was shocked

_Does... does Kaoru know?_

**1 WEEK EARLIER **

''Hikaru... You will always be my brother, right?''

Hikaru looked at Kaoru ''Of course I have to'' _he has to? ''_ were blood. No tearing us apart. Where did that question come from? ''

Kaoru was staring at his phone display photo of himself, Hikaru and Haruhi _If only I was out of the picture, He would be happy. He would move on, and leave me._

'' Kaoru ? ''

''Oh, I was just making sure''

Hikaru phone went off, He looked like he wanted to be in a private room from Kaoru. Kaoru Noticed and left

''Hey, Whats up Haruhi?''

Kaoru was listening from outside the door

''Well I was going out with Kaoru later, But I'll make something up''... ''Yea I'm sure, he wont know... Okay I'll see you there!''

Kaoru walked down the hallway to be followed by Hikaru

''Kaoru! I can't go shopping later, Mother just rang saying I need to pick up her new designs''

_Nice excuse _

''Oh... Okay, I'll plan something with Haruhi''

''No! I mean... she's helping out at her friend's sushi shop. Hard Luck, Why don't you plan something with Tamaki?''

''Okay... Hikaru...Thanks''

**A few hours later**

''THIER WHAT? GOING OUT TOGETHER?... ON A DATE? NO! DADDY WONT ALLOW IT!'' Tamaki said

''So you're going to come with me to spy on them?''

''YES I AM! AS A FATHER I MUST!''

Tamaki and Kaoru went into town to find Hikaru and Haruhi.

''THERE THEY ARE!''

''SHH! We don't want them to find us''

They followed the couple as they went to get ice cream and entered a sushi bar. Tamaki and Kaoru sat the opposite side of the bar to Haruhi and Hikaru, Watching them laugh while eating Makizushi and Sasazushi, Every moment Kaoru's face was in jealousy.

''Kaoru, are you okay... You don't look angry but neither happy... I GOT IT... YOU LOVE HARUHI''

''keep it down''

''SO YOU DO I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!''

Kaoru looked up at Tamaki and sighed

''I don't stand a chance do I?''

''who else is there? ... Oh, Hikaru...''

''I'm going to be left alone''

_**PRESENT DAY**_

''Oh damn it!''

Tamaki ran up to Kaoru and shook him

''KAORU WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!''

''hmm..m what do you want?.. I'm asleep''

''CODE RED!''

''huh, what are you on about?''

''One moment!''

Tamaki got out his phone and texted Kaoru

**YOU SAID IN YOUR SLEEP DONT LEAVE ME HIKARU AND HARUHI**

**JUST TO LET YA KNOW! FROM PRINCE!**

Kaoru quickly sat up, stared at Hikaru and Haruhi and walked out of music room 3

''KAORU WAIT'' Hikaru ran after him but as soon as Kaoru heard his footsteps he also ran

Hikaru started to walk back to the music room he put his hands on Tamaki's shoulders

''What's going on Sempi?

''Oh nothing... KAORU!''

He ran and shouted after Kaoru

''Hikaru, what just happened'' Haruhi asked

''I think, Kaoru has figured it out''

''Huh? Figured what out''

''Oh never mind, Forget I said anything''

Tamaki saw Kaoru gazing into the pool of the fountain

''I finally found you''

Kaoru jumped thinking it was Hikaru

''Hey, It's only me, Kaoru. Why don't you just tell him''

Kaoru was silent and didn't want to look at Tamaki

''Okay then, do nothing. Just enjoy the breeze... OH LOOK A BLUE BIRD''

''I want to do something. I want to tell him... But I can't''

''and whys that Kaoru'' Kyoya said from the shadows Kaoru shut up as soon as he saw him

''Kyoya! Where have you been?''

''We all went to the beach to get some shell fish''

''LOOK!'' Honey jumped with 2 big buckets of fish ''HARUHI IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY!''

''mm'' Mori said as he and honey walked towards the stairs. Kyoya and Kaoru watched them walk away

''So what's going on Kaoru?''

Kaoru knew Kyoya wouldn't give in until he knew so Kaoru told him

''What do you think their talking about'' Haruhi said to Hikaru who was sat on the sofa not really wanting to mention anything of what he thought his brother knew

''I don't know''

''ITS US!'' Honey and Mori walked in with their buckets of shell fish

''WOW, DINNERS GOING TO BE GREAT''

''I can just remember last time we had shell fish, you and Tamaki didn't say a word to each other'' Mori said in a blunt tone

The gang of friends were laughing but after Hikaru knew he would have to face Kaoru at dinner he was silent yet again.

''Come on everyone let's get dinner set up!'' Honey yelled

Everyone agreed and walked into the dining hall after school hours to set up. After they all set up and declared it looked perfect Honey ran downstairs to tell the others who were still sorting Kaoru's problem out

''NOW GET CHANGED AND WE'LL BE WAITING'' Honey ran upstairs to get changed into a small baby blue tuxedo.

''ugh. Do I have to go Kyoya?''

''yes Kaoru, You might as well see what happens. If you don't go what is there to gain?''

''Fine, But I'm not wearing matching clothes as Hikaru''

''Well then that will just make things obvious''

''I hate when your right Kyoya!''

''you must hate every second of ever day then'' Kyoya answered with a small grin on his face

Walking halfway up the stairs Tamaki started laughing

''AHAHA THATS A GOOD ONE KYOYA!'' It took Tamaki a few moments to get the joke

''Idiot'' Kyoya said

Kyoya turned up in a black tuxedo with a white bowtie, Tamaki in a pink Kimono, Haruhi in a pink bunny patterned dress Honey forced her into, and Mori in a white shirt tucked into his black suit trousers.

''Why are we dressed up anyways'' Haruhi asked

''For fun, If we all turned up in our uniforms it would be a formal dinner'' Honey said

''I guess'' Haruhi replied

''Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?''Tamaki asked

''Why the hell are you in a Kimono!'' Haruhi yelled

''still getting changed I think'' Honey said

''I thought it would be fun'' He said with a smile ''Hmm I wonder what's going on''

''Kaoru, What colour do you want? The Green or orange? '' Hikaru asked calmly

''green'' Kaoru replied with a sigh

Hikaru put both tuxedo's on the chair and walked up to his brother. Kaoru picked up his tuxedo before Hikaru could say anything, Put it on and walked to the dinner table. Hikaru Followed...


	2. I'll leave you two alone

**Chapter 2! I hope you liked the first one, but I really have no idea what I'm going to do: I could either let Hikaru or Kaoru have Haruhi, OR HOW ABOUT THE OLD MORI SENPAI ;)**

Kaoru and Hikaru were opposite each other at the dinner table

_(Kaoru)Is this some kind of joke, I have to watch him sitting next to Haruhi, eating his shell fish._

_(Hikaru)If Kaoru doesn't know that I love Haruhi then...what could I have possibly done?_

They were staring at each other so much Tamaki couldn't even stand it much longer

''WILL YOU TWO JUST SORT IT OUT! ... seriously, KAORU JUST TELL HIM!''

''Shut up Tamaki'' Kaoru yelled

''What? Tell me what?''

''Is every one finished'' Honey asked while collecting the plates ''better if we stay out of this '' said Kyoya ''agreed'' Mori said

''You were saying Kaoru'' Hikaru said

''I weren't saying anything Hikaru!'' Kaoru said glaring at Hikaru

''What does Tamaki mean then?'' Hikaru answered with a smart grin

''ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS, HIKARU! ''

''hey guys! Shut up both of you, why are you fighting?'' Haruhi asked

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then at Haruhi. The microwave pinged

''POPCORNS READY ANYONE WANT SOME!'' Tamaki asked knowing he'd be ignored so he dug in while watching

''Why don't you ask Hikaru?''

Hikaru looked at Kaoru '' so you know then?'' I'm sorry Kaoru''

''Don't apologise to me, She's obviously more important than your own brother Hikaru'' Kaoru had a thin tear that ran down his left eye onto his nose. Hikaru ran up to him and wiped the tear away

''Kaoru!''

Kaoru removed his brothers hand from his face and walked away

''Just leave it will ya?''

''Kaoru...?''

''I'll sleep downstairs okay'' Kaoru said as he left to go home without one look at the others

''What just happened Hikaru, what does he know?'' Haruhi asked

''it's nothing... no one needs to know''

'' I KNOW!... oops!'' Tamaki shouted after regretting it

Hikaru looked over ''What exactly do you know? And how much?''

''Umm nothing I KNOW NOTHING!'' Tamaki hummed

Hikaru glared at him

''OKAY OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE STARE! I KNOW HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND I KNOW SOMETHING I MEAN NOTHING ELSE HEHE '' Tamaki yelled

Haruhi was lost and decided to help the three in the kitchen

''Hey, do you know what them two are on about. What are they fighting about? ''

'' Is it not obvious? '' Kyoya asked hoping he would not have to answer her

''yea Haru-chan, It must be I mean he has been going on about it for some time'' Honey added

''what? Who has? '' Haruhi really had no idea

''So, Tamaki, what _else_ do you know? ''

''Umm nothing I SWEAR, how about a game of poker? Commoners play it to become less of a commoner! ''Tamaki wanted to avoid the subject '' I COULD GET RICHER IN ONE GAME!''

Hikaru knew he wasn't going to get a simple answer from him, and just helped him set it up. Not long after footsteps were heard and sniffing. Kaoru walked in, soaking wet, rubbing his hair. He looked up at Hikaru and Tamaki playing the game

''I forgot my cell''

''KAORU! NOW THAT YOUR HERE WHY NOT PLAY POKER WITH US! ''

'' no...no thanks, I'm tired and I have things to do''

''Kaoru? '' Hikaru stood up ''Why are you so wet? ''

Kaoru turned and faced his brother. Even though he was wet head to toe, he couldn't hide the fact he'd also been crying. Hikaru gasped and walked closer

''It's not like you to care... I just fell into the pond, that's all''

Hikaru ran up to Kaoru and hugged him; Kaoru tried to get out from his grasp but struggled

''Koaru, your my brother and I would never leave your side. It doesn't matter if I have a little crush, you'll get one two. It's not like she likes me anyway so it's nothing to worry about''

''AWW THAT WAS SO SWEET IM GOING TO CRY! '' Tamaki yelped in the background

''Hikaru... let go of me''

''never mind...'' Tamaki said

Kaoru walked out with his fists tightly shut; his tears were flooding from his eyes

_I'm sorry Hikaru, I just can't_

_You don't have a crush, you're in love with her, just admit it. But so am I. She would never even consider me over you; I have nothing here for me anymore. I'm leaving..._

The next morning Kaoru woke up next to Hikaru even though he slept on the couch he was in their room now. He stepped out of bed and walked to the door

''Kaoru is that you dear? '' his mother asked

''yer mom''

''I'm off to Milan, in an hour, you remember don't you? The fashion week? ''

''Yea I do''

''Well breakfasts on the table, I have to go, are you coming down''

Before Kaoru answered he ran downstairs into his mother's arms and started crying

''Kaoru, what is it? ''

''nothing, I'm just going to miss you...Cant I go with you? ''

His mother put her bags down and hugged him tight

'' are you sure you'd like to come? You've never been separated from Hikaru before? ''

'' I think it would be good for both of us''

'' Alright then, quickly go upstairs and pack three outfits okay? I'll leave a note for Hikaru''

Kaoru ran upstairs and grabbed his swimming trunks, His silk green tuxedo, some jogging bottoms and his favourite pairs of boxers

''K... Kaoru? ''

_Damn!_

''Where you going?''

''To Milan, with mom''

''what...what? '' Hikaru was half asleep and Kaoru hummed a lullaby so he would fall back asleep.

''Have fun with Haruhi''

Kaoru walked downstairs and met his mother outside loading the car she asked him if he was ready and they drove off to the airport

''KAORU! '' Hikaru woke up and ran downstairs, he saw the note and fell to the ground

_What have I done to upset you so badly... I'm sorry_

His mom left a mobile number and address of the hotel they'd be staying at. Hikaru stared blankly at the words on the paper and fell asleep with it in his hands.


	3. The Truth

**I got 2 reviews! *sings* I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! ... Anyways xD**

**Thank you to you that have read any of my stories, I might not be updating to this one as much... one because I'm not sure how to carry it on, ending etc... And because I'm doing a FruitsBasket story! But it's HALF TERM so I should be writing a few more chaps! -_- someone better stop me talking, all my friends say I could talk for the WORLD lol! CYA! xD**

''Hikaru?...HIKARU WAKE UP!'' a voice was yelling at Hikaru while he was dazed on the floor

''wha... what do you want'' Hikaru mumbled half awake

''HIKARU OH WHY ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL WITH US WE WERE MAKING 'FAIRY CAKES' BUT FAIRIES DONT ACTUALLY MAKE THEM!'' Hikaru could recognise this voice form a mile away

''Tamaki..?''

Tamaki lifted Hikaru to his feet and started explaining how they make the icing on the fair cakes

''KAORU?'' Hikaru searched for the scrunched piece of paper which was under his foot. He straightened it out and started typing the hotels number in

-beep, beep-

''ello? Kaoru speaking''

''KAORU!''

''oh it's you... Hikaru I'm busy...''

''WAIT! Come home!.. please''

''come home? Where is he?''

_Haruhi...it's you...with Hikaru_

''Haruhi's there?''

''Yea everyone is...we want you home''

''I can't come home..''

'' everybody is missing you tho-''

''Hold on a sec, hey Gok! Your fashions are amazing this year! Yea huh, Oh really? catch you later''

''you were saying Hikaru?''

Hikaru hung up and rung his dad to take him to the airport

'' I have to!''

After a 7 hour flight he arrived in Milan, at the hotel they were staying in.

_Here we go..._

He walked into the doors and was introduced straight away by the amazing tropical fish aquarium. A few steps and he was at the front desk

''How can I help you, sir?''

''Umm I need to visit someone; although I'm not sure what room their in''

''A name, sir?''

''Oh yea, Kaoru Hitachiin''

''Ah yes, in room 26 third floor''

Hikaru nodded as a thank you and took the elevator up. The doors opened to the third floor Hikaru looked up to find Kaoru starring at him in shock

''what are you doing here!''

''I wanted to be with you, We _are_ twins''

''well I don't want to be with you okay!''

The twins heard footsteps

''what is it Kaoru?'' Their mother asked when she turned to see Hikaru. Kaoru ran off with tears in his eyes

''KAORU!''

His mother caught him when he tried to run after his brother

''What did you do?''

_I don't know!_

''Hikaru what did you do! Answer your mother!''

''I don't know!''

''well you obviously do, now tell me''

''I DONT KNOW ALRIGHT!''

Hikaru forcefully moved his mothers arm and ran after Kaoru. Kaoru was under his duvet in his room; Hikaru walked towards it but before he could say anything Kaoru beat him to it

''what do you want... better yet why did you come here?''

''I'll answer you if you answer me''

Kaoru sat up and looked at his brother and nodded

''I do love Haruhi, you know that'' Kaoru nodded'' But why are you so bothered?''

Kaoru's eyes opened a quarter and Hikaru noticed

''go on then tell me?''

''Because... I... Love her too... I love Haruhi Fujioka!''

**I decided to end it there, yea I know its short but If I write the start of the next chapter it will be too long and I'd have half of the same chapter in a different one... that makes sense, Right! O.O**


	4. Make up, Break up

''Because...I...Love her too, I love Haruhi Fujioka!''

Hikaru's face froze with shock.

''Oh'' Hikaru swallowed ''I am sorry''

''sorry for what, you're not going out''

''what? So you think she would go out with you before me?''

Kaoru turned over '' I can't believe you said that'' before Hikaru could apologise Kaoru ignored him

It was the next morning and their plane was at eleven. Kaoru and Hikaru didn't say a word to each other packing, on the way to the airport or even on the plane. When they arrived it was late and they went to bed without any words to each other, nothing but dead silence

Hikaru was asleep when Kaoru awoke. Kaoru quickly got dressed and went to school. Hikaru followed fifteen minutes after.

''were not speaking'' Kaoru said to Haruhi after she asked if he was okay

''you know I can't believe he said that''

''said what?''

''Haruhi...you'd never fall in love with Hikaru would you?''

''what! No why would I...I've never really thought about it...I don't know'' she admitted

Kaoru turned to the door when Hikaru walked in..._What am I going to do? _ Kaoru quickly grabbed Haruhi and kissed her. Hikaru watched in jealousy as Kaoru made it look like he was the one to pull away. Hikaru ran out, he wanted to forget what he had seen and go greet his guests, without Kaoru.

Haruhi wiped her lips and looked up at Kaoru

''why did you just do that?''

''uhr...I slipped?''

''no, you... you only did it because Hikaru was watching didn't you?''

''yes..'' Kaoru sighed

Haruhi sat on the sofa inviting Kaoru to sit beside her

''wanna talk about it?''

Kaoru nodded

''well...HIKARU IS IN LOVE WITH YOU'' Kaoru held his hands over his mouth as he didn't mean to literally blurt it out

''...oh..''

''and...'' Kaoru was fed up of lying to himself ''so do I''

''...double oh'' Haruhi tried not to make eye contact

''it's alright... I know you don't love me, and you never will, no one will'' Kaoru started crying '' But I wanted Hikaru to be happy, as he's actually got a chance. I don't want to be left alone... not again'' Kaoru was crying more and more, he could taste the salty tears every second as each one rolled down his face ''We were always together..and know were being torn apart. I knew this would happen I just didn't want to admit it... Mother always told me it would happen one day. But one day I would find someone who loves me just as much'' he wiped his face as he got up and walked towards the door ''I doubt it'' he added

Haruhi's eyes were watering in shock; she had no idea how Kaoru felt. She ran towards him

''Wait...please'' she tugged the back of Kaoru's shirt and knelt down while crying

''you said you didn't want to be left alone again? It happened before?''

Still facing the opposite way Kaoru answered

''yea...Hikaru met this girl, Angela'' he sniffed then continued ''he loved her so much he couldn't stop talking about her. I couldn't handle it. I told him it was either me or her, he chose her obviously and mother told me it would be the same as me, I would find someone too. I never did...all those years waiting for something that wouldn't come, and watching Hikaru have all the fun and love. I tried to run away, or worse...I was going to end my own life all because I couldn't have someone as dear to me as Angela was to Hikaru ''

''then what happened?''

''I left a note for Hikaru, and he came after me... and that's all that happened''

''what happened to Angela?''

''she moved to Italy, and we never saw her again''

''oh...'' Haruhi said still crying on the floor

Kaoru went to turn but as soon as his angle was the same as Haruhi's she leaped up and hugged him. He held her and kissed her on the forehead

''dont cry''

Haruhi looked up with her giant brown eyes and fell back into his arms

''we need to go see our guests, come on''

Haruhi nodded and they walked out of the door. Kaoru held out his hand and Haruhi took it; but as soon as they approached the hall they both immediately released one another. They looked at each other and walked to the opposite sides of the room. Haruhi went west and Kaoru, east. Kaoru was facing Hikaru as he sat down. Soon as he sat half a dozen girls joined him. Haruhi sat with his most popular guest, Seya. She was odd, But Haruhi liked her because she was bubbly and fun to talk to. She knew Seya would never _love_ her like all the other guests did. Haruhi liked this as a fact that they could be close friends without Seya trying to kiss her.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru who was staring at Haruhi.

''Hikaru? Answer me!''

''what?'' Hikaru asked when he noticed a guest talking to him

''I said, which is better commoners tea, or our grinded tea?''

''definitely commoners'' he nodded without interest

''hmm, the twins aren't talking...still?'' Kyoya asked Haruhi

''huh, oh..no their not.''

''shame, could you go talk to them? They really open up to you''

''fine'' She said leaving Seya, apologising. Seya nodded not insulted by her leave

Haruhi walked over to Kaoru and dragged him to Hikaru

''oww..'' Kaoru said

''talk, now!'' she demanded

They both were silent

''fine then, we'll do this the hard way'' she dragged them both out of the hall with crying girls wondering why their hosts had left them. They walked into music room 3.

''will you two seriously talk! I mean why are you fighting? Because of a stupid little crush? You two have been so close for years! And you're going to let this ruin it!''

'' i guess i am'' Hikaru said in the background

Haruhi slapped him. ''shut up! You are pathetic! You both are! Just make up now!''

Kaoru ran up towards me and grabbed my arm as i was about to slap him again.

''stop it Haruhi'' he placed his hand on Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru looked at him and immediately they hugged eachother.

Haruhi walked out of the room, proud of what she had done, she smiled and watched from behind the door

''Hikaru im sorry!''

''no i'm sorry Kaoru''

''Haruhi is all yours okay?''

''...no, you should go for it''

''what!''

''I said you can have her, she's in love with you''

''Why are you being so selfish Hikaru!''

Haruhi walked back in, furious

''I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOUR FIGHTING AGAIN!''

''i dont want anything to do with you anymore'' Hikaru said

''ditto'' Kaoru walked out and dragged Haruhi by the hand with him..


	5. The Kiss

**I left it at an awkward place...sorry :/ And i haven't updated for a while...sorry for that too :/**

W_hat is wrong with him? He is so selfish always getting what_ he_ wants, what about what I want...maybe it's me..Maybe it's my fault If I didn't say anything about loving Haruhi then Hikaru and her would have already been together_

Kaoru stopped dragging Haruhi and sat on the outside bench

''You can go if you like, I'm sorry I dragged you''

''Its fine...dont worry Koaru'' She sat on the bench which was next to the cherry blossom tree ''Cant you and Hikaru make up?''

''we normally can, but I just think...I just think that this is different''

Kaoru looked at her and she was looking at the ground '_does she think it's her fault? I hope she doesn't..._'

''It's not your fault you know''

''Isn't it?..I think it is, If it weren't for me neither of you would be like you are''

''no it's not your fault. We can't chose who we fall in love with...''

Haruhi looked at him then quickly turned away. Kaoru gently pulled her chin to look at him

''I do love you.. Haruhi'' Kaoru locked eyes with her ''I always have, I just hide my feelings..and I think you should know-''

Haruhi pulled his collar towards her and they were locked in a kiss, their lips over lapping each other, petals falling around them They pulled closer towards one another and it got more intense, Haruhi's arms were locked around his neck occasionally moving down to his back, scrunching his shirt. Kaoru's eyes began to leak with happiness, love and guilt..._was this supposed to be Hikaru's kiss?_ He broke the kiss and pulled away

''whats wrong?''

''This..I don't feel right...Hikaru is-''

''It's really sweet...Even though you two are on the urge of hating each other you still look out for him and what he wants. But Kaoru, what do _you_ want?''

Kaoru fell back into a kiss with her then stopped and whispered in her ear ''This..this is all I want'' then they carried on...

_He left...with her..Why did he do that? I love her too! He can't just take her...she has feelings too, she hasn't chose_

Hikaru paced the floor _She hasn't chose...Don't worry...she hasn't chose_

He went and sat on the couch, then stood up seconds after and kicked the pillows on the sofa. He began to cry, he didn't care anymore. He lifted the three million yen royal blue vase and smashed it against the floor, it shattered...like something else shattered...inside him, he could feel it breaking.

He went and sat on the couch again and stayed there thinking it through again..._she hasn't chose...she hasn't chose him..They're not in 'love'.._

He paced the floor once more and stopped when he glimpsed an image from outside, besides the cherry blossom tree, a bench...on the bench; a couple. Koaru and Haruhi...kissing, like they're in _love_... Hikaru's tears stopped falling. He began to smile, to laugh..

_She hasn't chosen YOU...dont worry...she hasn't chosen YOU..._

_Dum dum de de dum dum de de dum LA LA LA LA! _

Tamaki sung to himself as he walked round the corner. He saw the couple and looked more carefully

''eh? Haruhi and Koaru?...I wonder how Hikaru feels...''

Tamaki hid behind a small oak tree, still young and growing. ''Hmm, I dont know why but I feel something really expensive has just broke...aha! i need to stop talking to myself''

Tamaki took one last look at the couple... _kissing?_

He immediately ran for the stair to music room 3, _Hikaru? I hope your alright.._

**Veryy very very short i know! :D but i hope the next chapter will make up for it ;p **


	6. Falling

**Hey you! its been a while hasn't it? ..yea well my laptop broke -_- get over it! YES I KNOW. I WANTED TO READ ABOUT HIKARU AND KAORU ASWELL SO IT'S NOT JUST YOUR LOSS. Sheesh!...okay sorry,lets just get on with it. Kthanksbye! ^_^**

Tamaki walked in and Hikaru was still staring out of the window, like a statue, he didn't even move when Tamaki called him name.

''Hikaru?''

There was still no response, Tamaki walked up to him and turned him by his shoulders. Hikaru's body was facing Tamaki but his face was still looking at Kaoru and Haruhi.

''Hikaru!'' Tamaki slapped him and Hikaru finally faced him

''what?''

''what do you mean what?'' Tamaki said ''you okay with it?''

''If she's happy..''

''you're not going to fight for her anymore?''

''he's won''

''i'll be right back''

Tamaki marched downstairs and Hikaru glanced back through the window. He then saw Tamaki smack Kaoru in the face and dragged Haruhi away. Hikaru couldn't make out what they were saying, Haruhi looked up at him. He didn't care. He was just looking at his brother holding his cheek where Tamaki hit him. After a few seconds talking to Haruhi, Tamaki dragged Kaoru upstairs. _No..dont come in here!_

**Tamaki's POV.**

I marched downstairs and glanced back at Hikaru, he had already stared back into the window. Poor lad. When I reached the bottom the first thing i saw was them two. I pulled Kaoru off the bench and smacked him. It must of hurt him cause it hurt my palm! I pulled Haruhi towards me

''what do you think you're doing!''

''I-''

''Hikaru has been watching you two, his hearts been ripped out!''

Haruhi looked at the top window and saw his face. She couldn't look so she turned away.

''Do you see what you've done? Stupid girl!''

''dont talk to her like that'' Kaoru said from behind us quietly. I dragged him this time up the stairs he needed to see his brother.

**Normal POV.**

Kaoru was being pulled, a force he couldn't escape from. Tamaki wouldn't let go. Kaoru was pushed through the door, bumping into his tearful brother

''Hikaru I-''

''Save it! Honestly I knew you liked her but you could've told me before you got together!''

''I was going-''

''no you weren't, you were hopefully going to carry on behind my back, but you were caught out on the first day!''

''She kissed me!''

''dont say you didn't want her to though!''

''what am I supposed to do? Let you have her? You always get the girls! ALWAYS! I've never ever loved any one, you have!''

''Thats because i _can _get girls!''

''It's funny how you cant get Haruhi though!''

Hikaru pinned Kaoru to the window

''I could If I wanted, I only didn't because of you!''

''Since when did I stop you from anything!''

''You-''

''Stop lying to yourself! Your not trying to get her because you know you cant! She's your back up, Your back up to Angela!''

''I-''

''You cant move on can you? But you try so hard, you only _love_ Haruhi because you need to get over Angela''

Hikaru loosened his grip. He looked down to his feet. But In a matter of seconds he launched a punch at Kaoru, It hit his higher chin and lower nose. Kaoru smashed through the window, he was falling.

**Haruhi POV. **

I love him. I'm sure I do. We're kissing aren't we? That must mean something...right?

Mine and Kaoru's lips parted, I looked to see him getting dragged my Tamaki, then Tamaki striked.

''Kaoru-''

Before my cry was even finished Tamaki dragged me with him a few metres from Kaoru.

''what do you think you're doing!''

''I-''

''Hikaru has been watching you two, his hearts been ripped out!''

I looked up, the first window I saw. His face was there, i couldn't look.

''Do you see what you've done? Stupid girl!''

''dont talk to her like that'' Kaoru said from behind us quietly. Without hesitation Tamaki let go of my hands and dragged Kaoru upstairs. I looked again at Hikaru's face, he didn't want to see his brother but he was going to.

I waited and waited, It wasn't long before Kyoya, Mori and Honey rushed past.

''Haruhi? Wheres Kaoru! We heard he got hit, is he alright? Its not bleeding right ''Honey started to cry ''What if its bleeding!''

''I'm sure its not bleeding, He's gone to the host room with Tamaki and Hikaru, Tamaki Hit him..now he's with Hikaru''

''lets go find him!''Honey said

''No, we can't, If we intrude the twins fight, It may never get sorted out-''

We heard a smash, and glass was falling. Kaoru was falling...what do i do?

**Normal POV. (sorry about the amount of POVS :| -_-) **

Kaoru weren't freaking out as he fell, he let himself fall. There was nothing he could do and he knew it. If he struggled, he would hit the ground. If he screamed, He would hit the ground. If he did nothing, He would hit the ground. So he waited, he waited for that last breath he would take, the last glimpse of the earth. ..He hit it, but he could still breathe, and he could see every plant in the school's garden.

''are you okay?'' a voice whispered ''Kaoru?''

Kaoru looked towards the sound, he didn't hit the ground. Mori caught him as he fell, They were both on the ground with the impact but neither were harmed. Haruhi offered her hand, but he thought about Hikaru, and he didn't take it. Kaoru got up and brushed the dust off his school blazer

''Thankyou Mori''

And he walked off...

**I'm quite happy with that, I haven't really updated this have i?... Honestly I dont know what to write in upcoming chapters, I mean this story could go on FOREVER. And I dont want it to, I dont know how to end it, If anyone has any idea's please help. AND ;] (acting like a real author ) I'll put you in my ...whatever this bold thing is called that im writing now o.o'''... ^^ cherio!**


End file.
